marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor von Doom (Earth-90251)
| Powers = * Reality Manipulation: Doom possesses Beyonder's ability to manipulate reality. ** Teleportation: Doom is able to teleport himself from Battleworld to Earth in mere seconds. ** Telepathy: Doom is capable of accessing all sentient minds on Earth, he demonstrated this by transferring the knowledge of what transpired on Battleworld to the entire population of Earth. ** Energy Manipulation: Doom is capable of manipulating all forms of energy, enabling him to generate a variety of effects, such as powerful blasts of energy. ** Force Field Generation: Doom is capable of generating force-fields, which can withstand blows from god-like beings such as The Celestials. ** Bio-Fission: Doom is able to duplicate himself, enabling him to easily generate an army of Doom duplicates. ** Superhuman Durability: Doom is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space without the need for protective material and can withstand blows from god-like beings such as The Asgardians and The Celestials. Doom is also capable of withstanding a scream from the Inhuman King Black Bolt. ** Biological Manipulation: Doom is capable of manipulating the biology of another person, he demonstrated this by increasing the blood alcohol content of Iron Man to point twenty-two percent. ** Size Alteration: Doom is capable of increasing his height to gigantic proportions. ** Self Sustenance: Doom is capable of surviving without the need to; breath, sleep, eat or drink. ** Matter Manipulation: Doom is capable of manipulating matter, thus he can easily change states of matter. ** Flight: Doom is capable of self-propelled flight. ** Power Negation: Doom is capable of negating the powers of others, he demonstrated this by negating the mystical powers of the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange. * Romani Sorcery: Doctor Doom's potential in the mystic arts comes from the Roma (i.e. Romani, not the character Roma) heritage of his mother. He learned these abilities from his time with a secret order of monks in Tibet. He further developed his abilities by traveling through time and learning lost Dark Arts. His knowledge and power is great enough to defeat the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange (whom had spent a quarter of century studying enhanced forms of magic to challenge Doom). ** Mystical Blasts ** Mystical Force-fields ** Invoke Entities ** Spell Casting ** Summoning ** Teleportation ** Dimensional Travel ** Mystical Ensnaring ** Mystical Portals * Neuralkinesis: By training with an alien race, Doom has gained the ability to switch his mind with that of another nearby human being with whom he's made eye contact, a process which he learned from the alien Ovoids. | Abilities = * Genius-level Intellect: Doctor Doom's most dangerous weapon is his genius-level intellect. He is easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Doom specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. * Highly Influential Connections: As Monarch of Latveria, Doctor Doom has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware. Doom also has command of conventional military forces. * Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, Doctor Doom enjoys diplomatic immunity and his embassy is considered foreign soil. | Strength = * Strength Level: Doom is able to alter his strength to incalculable levels. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Titanium Armor: Doom wears his original mystical forged titanium armor. The armor has been altered somewhat by Doom's reality altering powers. * Infinity Gauntlet: Doom wields the Infinity Gauntlet, which is designed to hold six of the 'soul gems' (better known as the Infinity Gems). ** Infinity Gems: Doom wields the Infinity Gems, which are associated with a particular facet--power, space, time, mind, soul, and reality. *** Time Gem: Total control over all aspects of time (past, present and future) including time travel; stop, slow down, or speed up flow of time; accelerate or slow down aging, see into past/future and can also be used as a weapon by trapping enemies or entire worlds in unending loops of time. *** Space Gem: Travel through space, mostly through teleportation. Able to interfere with the motion of other objects. Allows the user to exist in any location (or all locations), move any object anywhere throughout the universe and warp or rearrange space. *** Soul Gem: Observe, attack, steal, manipulate and alter souls, living or dead. The gem is the gateway to an idyllic, pocket-universe. Also used to devolve artificial organisms back into a primitive state. *** Reality Gem: Alters reality to anything the user wishes. *** Power Gem: Virtually limitless strength, durability, and energy manipulation. This gem contains access to all power and energy that ever has or will exist, and can back the other gems and boost their effects. It allows the user to duplicate almost any physical superhuman ability and become invincible. *** Mind Gem: Virtually limitless psionic abilities including telepathy and telekinesis. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Reality Warpers Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Category:Duplication Category:Time Travelers Category:Summoning Category:Size Alteration Category:Self Sustenance Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Negation Category:Occultism Category:Invulnerability Category:Armor Users Category:Power Bestowal Category:Possession Category:Immortals Category:Precogs Category:Clairvoyance Category:Psychometry Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Inventors Category:Dictators Category:Von Doom Family Category:Romani Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders